New friend or maybe something more?
by xxkamqxx
Summary: The point is that everything is as it was except that: No one know Beck except Andre because he is his friend from the old school and of course Beck and Jade are not together because they have never met . My first fic. Hope you like it ;
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Pairings:** Beck/Jade – Bade ; Andre/Tori - Tandre ; Robbie/Cat - Cabbie

**Summary:** The point is that everything is as it was except that:

_**-**_ _No one know Beck except Andre __**(**__ because he is his friend from the old school __**)**_

_**-** And of course Beck and Jade are not together **(** because they have never met **)**_

**A detail:** Beck knows little about Tori of the stories Andre **(** they wrote to each other on Twitter or something **)**.

_**Italics represent their mind thoughts.**_

* * *

><p>Andre' POV<p>

Everyone already seated at the table and they eat their lunch.

_They got to like Beck. Who would not like him?- _I thought.

I approached them and I told:

- I have interesting news for you guys.

- What you got for us?- Tori asked me.

- Yeah! What you got?- Robbie said with excitement.

- I don't care.- Jade said.

- Yay! I like interesting news.- Cat said

- Just tell us and let me eat my lunch in peace.

- Okay, okay. We will have a new friend in our group. He is my old friend. I hope you'll like him.

- WOW! We will have a new friend. Yay! This is so exciting! HeHe- Cat giggled

- Yeah. It'll be great.-Tori said.

With it I sat down between Tori and Robbie who was sitting next to Cat who was sitting next to Jade.

- I do not want the new dude at our table. I agreed to Robbie and I do not want another jerk at this table.- Jade said.

- It hurts..- Robbie said sadly.

- Do not say like that about Robbie!- Cat said louder than normal.- He is ours friend and he is not a jerk.- she said quietly.

We looked at her in shock.

- Aw thanks Cat.- Robbie said and Cat giggled.

- I just said what I think.- she said.

_I think that something is between them. But at the moment I guess that everyone think the same like I do._

- Okaay…- I said slowly.- His name is Beck. We attended to the same primary school. But he had to leave for Canada.

- That so sad.- Tori said.

- Yeah but I had contact with him all the time.

- So when he arrives?- Jade asked me.

- He arrived yesterday but he will come to school on Monday. Tomorrow I'll show him the whole school.

- But tomorrow is Saturday.- Tori said confused.

- Yeah! Saturday! WOO!- Cat yelled- HeHe I love Saturday.

- Me too- Robbie said with smile.

- You heard that! Robbie loves the same thing as me! HeHe- Cat said happily.

I ignored this comment and I said:

- As I said. I know that tomorrow is Saturday bu..

- AW! Saturday!- Cat interrupted me again.- I love Saturday!

- We know it and you know that I love you but be quit for a while and let Andre talk- Jade said politely.

Sometimes I wonder why she is miles just for Cat.

- KK- Cat said sweetly.

- The point is that Lane will be with us.- I said.

- Now I get it.- Tori said.

- Yeah me too.- Jade said.

Suddenly the bell rang.

- Ok now go to class.- Tori said.

Cat's POV

- Ok now go to class.- Tori said.

- Hey Robbie?- I said.

- Huh?

- What class do you have?- I ask. I knew it but I wanted to ask him.

- I have Sikowitz now- he said.

- Me too.- I giggled.

- Then C'mon. We're late for a minute.

- So Hurry up!- I took his hand and we ran quickly to the class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? Yeah? So leave a review ;)<strong>_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Italics represent their mind thoughts._**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong> **at** **school**

Andre's POV

- Okay. That's all. I must go to the principal.- Lane said.- But you two can look around some more. I will come to you in fifteen minutes.

-Okay.- Beck and I said in the same time. I took him to our trophies and he asked: " There are your fake awards?"

- Yeah- I said.- There is a photo of our ping-pong team.

- The girl next to you is Tori. Right?- he asked.

- How do you know?- I asked surprised

- You were telling me about her so many times that…

- Okay, okay. I get it.- I said hastily.

- So.. show me who is who.- Beck said.

- This is Robbie with his puppet, Rex. He treats Rex like he were a real.- I said.

- This is weird.- he told.

- I know.- I said.- Girl with red hair is Cat. She is very veeryy sensitive so you must watch what you say.- he nodded.- And this is Jade.

- She looks nice.- he said.

- Man you do not know what you talking about.

- Why?- he asked.

- Maybe some way she looks nice but…

- But?- he said impatiently.

- She scares me. She scares everybody and also should you.- I said.

- Do I look like I was afraid?- he asked.

- No, but

- Will I ever was afraid about something?

- No.- I said.- But when you meet her you change your mind.

- Of course I will.- he said with sarcasm in his voice.

- You see.- I said.

Beck's POV

I went to my house. _I can't wait when I go to school and I meet everyone. Although I'm not sure that I want to meet Tori sister._ "I'll see what happens" I said to myself.

* * *

><p>I know it was short but I hope you like it. I'll try update today.<p>

Thanks Sillygoose97618 for my first review ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**_Italics represent their mind thoughts._**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

Today is Monday. _Weekend has passed quickly._ I took a quit shower, I dressed and I went downstairs to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. After a while I heard the doorbell. _This must be Andre. He said that today he'll go with me to school. I walked to the door and I opened it._

- Sub dude. Ready to go?- Andre asked me.

- Yeah.- I said. I took my backpack and closed the door. I got in the Andre car and we were going to school. When we go to school, Andre parked his car and we went to the building. The first class we have together (with Sikowitz). Andre told me not to pay any attention to Sikowitz behavior. I saw Andre friends standing at their locker. We went up to them and Andre said: "This is my friend Beck."

- Hi.- I said with smile.

- Hello!- The girl with red hair said. _She must be Cat._- You are cute. He he! I'm Cat and this is Robbie!- She continued.

- Hi.- Robbie said.

- Hi.- I said again.

- Where are you going Robbie?- Cat asked him when he wanted to go somewhere.

- I'm going to my locker to get my backpack.- He said.

- KK. Can I go with you?- She asked him.

- Sure.- He said with smile and Cat smiled back.

- Yay! He he- with that they went to Robbie locker.

- And this is Tori.- Andre said.

- I know. Andre told me about you a lot.- I said.

- Really?- She said with bigger smile.

- Yeah but know… the usual things… you know… like.. like… O look this is Jade.- He said changing the subject.

- She is captain of your team. Right?- I asked.

- Yeah.. So?- Tori said confused.

- He wants to join the team.- Andre said.

- GOOOD LUCK with it!- Tori said.

- Yea I told him the same.- Andre said and they laughed a little.

- Go to her- Tori said.- She'll take you to the class.

- Why?- I asked confused.

- Because we have to go to Lane.- Andre said.

- Bye!- they said and leave me alone. I decide to go to Jade who stood next to her locker.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update tomorrow. <strong>**I'll try because I start school tomorrow.**

**But I hope you like it. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. But I had to go to the contest and I had to prepare for it. Tomorrow I (with my friends) were going on a trip so I didn't update a new chapter.**

**Italics represent their mind thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Go to her- Tori said.- She'll take you to the class.<em>**

**_- Why?- I asked confused._**

**_- Because we have to go to Lane.- Andre said._**

**_- Bye!- they said and leave me alone. I decide to go to Jade who stood next to her locker._**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

- Hi.- I said.

- What you want?- She asked turning her face to me.

- I'm Beck. Beck Oliver.

- You are the new guy, right?- She asked.

- Yeeah- I said slowly.

- So? What do you want?- She asked impatiently.

- Tori and Andre told me that you take me to the class.

- Too bad because I do not intend.- She said.

- C'mon. they had to go to Lane and I am new in this school and-

- Why you do not ask someone else?- She asked irritated.

- Because Cat and Robbie went somewhere too and I do not know anyone else.- I said

- Okay I do it.- She said.

Then a guy came up to us and asked: "Is he your new boyfriend?" He looked at me with rage in his eyes.

- First: NOOO! And second: Get Lost!- she yelled at him. Frightened boy ran away as fast as it possible.

_WOW. She is good. But I feel sorry for this boy. Just a little bit._ "Who he was?" I asked.

- His name is Sinjin.- She said.- Another jerk in this school.- She continued.

- And.. who is in this group yet?- I asked her. _I count that she did not say that I also. She does not know me at all._

- Robbie and maybe… you. I do not know. I do not know you yet.- She said.- But I do not think so.

- You do not think what?- I asked confused.

- I do not think you are.. a jerk. Yet!- She said.

- Wow. Thanks?- I said amazed. I have no idea what I have to say. _Maybe she is not like Andre told me._

- Yeah. BUT you watch yourself then I would not change my mind about you.- She said but I was thinking about this what Andre told me. We walked to class because I wanted her to showed me where all of her friends sits. As we walked into the Sikowitz class (of course nobody was there, just me and Jade) she asked: "What you think about?"

- Nothing.- I said too fast. _Probably she already guessed that I was lying. Damn!_

- I do not believe you. But at the moment I do not care.- She said simply. _In fact she really did not tell me her name. I mean I know she's Jade but she did not tell me. I need ask her about that._

- Okay, soon the bell rings for lesson so..- She showed me where are sitting: Andre, Tori, Robbie and Cat. With that she sat on her chair. I guess. I sat next to her and she gave me a weird look.

- What?- I asked her confused.

- Why are you sat down here?- She asked me back. _What should I tell her? Cuz I have no idea._

- Umm… Oo! Someone sitting here right? Sorry. Your boyfriend probably would be pissed if he saw me here. Sorry.- I said. I got up and I wanted to look for a new place but she grabbed my hand and said: "This is not like that. First: Nobody sits here, second: I haven't a boyfriend and third: I'm surprised that you prefer to sit next to me instead of sit next to Andre and Tori. Or even Cat and Robbie." She said still holding my hand. I sat next to her again and she let go my hand.

- I prefer to sit next to you than next to Andre who will be flirting with Tori or Robbie and Cat who will do the same thing.

- Yeah… I understand you in one hundred percent.- She said.

- In fact you did not tell me your name.- I said.

- Ow. Sorry. I just.. forgot. I'm Jade. Jade West.

- I know. Andre told me.- I said with smile.

- So why do you ask me?- She asked with laughter.

- Cuz I wanted you tell me.- I said and she gently punch me in arm. –Aw- I said with fake pain and she giggled a little. _I do not think that Jade who Andre talking me about is the same girl who is sitting next to me._

- You know what?- She said.

- What?

- You're the second person for I am miles. Of course I am miles for parents too.- She said and I smiled.

- And who is another person?- I asked her.

- Cat. She is like a sister to me.

- Thanks.- I said.

- For what?

- For.. you decide to be nice to me.- She smiled.

- I think I can say aloud that I have a new friend.- She said still smiled at me.

- Me too.- I said.

***RANG* *RANG* *RANG***

* * *

><p><strong>By the way I promise the next chapter will be longer. I have it already in my head. Oow and I promise that in the next chapter will be a little Bade. I have to go. Bye! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am very VEERYY SORRY that I didn't update for so long time. But I had a lot of science AND today I had a contest so please wish me luck ! ! ! ;)_**

**_Tomorrow I have a contest! AGAIN and at Saturday I go to my friend's birthday party AND this week my dad will be at the computer so I probably won't be able to add new chapter. But I'll try !_**

**_Now . . . Let's go !_**

_Italics represent their mind thoughts._

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

When I entered the house I went straight to my room. I've done homework and I changed. _I really like the first day in my new school._ At the moment I think about Jade. Everybody told me that she is weird and dangerous but for me she is the only normal girl in this school except Cat and Tori. _I really like her and I think that I like her the most. I mean with the other girls I can not talk. They just want to flirt with me and date me. Nothing more. I am here only a day and I have already twenty (or more) phone numbers. But I won't call to these girls. I even do not know them._ The only numbers which I signed up in my pear phone belong to Cat, Tori and Robbie.

_Wait. Gosh!_ _I forgot to ask Jade for her number._ In fact I had no time to ask her about it because at lunch she was with Lane. _Andre has her number. _But I do not know that I should ask him. _I know! I'll ask Cat. _They are like sisters to each other. I took my phone and I sent a message to Cat.

Cat's POV

When I was watching TV with Jade I've got a message. _I hope it is from Robbie. _I took my pink pear phone from my pocket. It was from. . . _Beck? But what he might want from me?_

- Who text you? – Jade asked me.- Let me quess… from Robbie of course! - She said.

- No – I said.

- No? So… I have no idea. Tell me!

- From Beck.

- Beck? – She said confused.- But what he want from you?

- I do not know.

- Then see what he wrote to you.- She said impatiently.

- Ow! KK.- I said sweetly.- He wrote „Hey. Can you give me Jade number?"- I noticed a slight blush on her face. After a while I got a new message from him : „Thanks "

KK - I send to him.

Jade's POV

Cat started to giggle. _What happened to her?_

- What happened to you? – I asked her confused.

- Oh nothing. I just send Beck your number and I think that he'll text you for a second.- She started to giggle again.

- You did what? – Somehow I could not help but smiled.

- You blush! AGAIN! – She said louder.

- No I am – I got a text and Cat started giggle. – NOT! – I yelled but she still giggle._ Sometimes I really hate her._ I looked at my pear phone. It is from Beck. I smiled and I think that Cat noticed it. _Damn. _

- See . . You

- Shut up! – I said with smile and she giggled. Aftre a while she began to watch TV (to give me privacy). I started reading a text.

**Hej. What r u doing?**

**Who r u? And who give u my number?**

**I'm Beck. And Cat give me**

**Oh. I'm in her place and we watching TV. What r u doing?**

**Wait a minute cuz someone knocking.**

**Okay**

**;)**

I waited about 10 minutes and he do not text me back.

- He'll text you soon.- Cat said with smile.

- I DO NOT CARE – I said wit a pause between words.

- Really? Cuz you look like you had to freak out with impatience.- She said in her sweet voice.

- I do NOT! – I heard a text and I almost jumped off the couch.- Finally . . .

- Really? You do NOT?

- Maybe – I said slowly – UGH! Go watch the television! – Suddenly I heard Cat rington – OR text to your BOYFRIEND.

- And you to your boyfriend! – She said with smile.

- He is NOT my boyfriend.

- Robbie isn't mine too!

- Beck probably has a girlfriend.- I said with sad smile. And I have no idea WHY!

- Then ask him- With that she began to write in her pear phone. To Robbie of course.

_I have to text Beck back._ I looked at the message from him.

**I'm sorry that u had to wait so long ;)**

**It is okay. Who it was? Your chick?**

**No it was Andre and still is.**

**Why?**

**Cuz we have a male evening. Robbie is here too but he is too busy with his pear phone. I think he texts with Cat.**

**Yea. They r like 'love birds'.**

**I know. And Andre text to Tori I quess. By the way I haven't a girlfriend.**

I started to giggle. _Why?_

- What happened? – She asked

- Nothing . . . He haven't a girlfriend. It is all.

- And I quess that you do not care . . – She looked at me raising one eyebrow.

- Ugh! Forget it! – She giggled and back to her phone (like me).

**Oh . . But this will change soon**

**Why? ;)**

**Cuz every girl in school DREAM to be your chick.**

**And u too? :p**

Gosh! I have no idea what was happening to me! When I'm near him I feel like a girl. I mean that girly girl. _I hate him for makes me feel like that_. Like I feel now. And I ca not stop feeling like this. Damn . .

**But I do not.**

**U do not what?**

**I do not dreaming to be your chick.**

**Yeah u would like to ;)**

**Heyy this is my words!**

**I do not remember . . .**

**Really?**

**Really ;p**

**I'll go to u in a minute if u do not stop.**

**It would be great ;)**

**I really mean it.**

**Yeah me too ;)**

**Too bad cuz I have no idea where u live and u have no idea where I, Cat, Tori or Robbie lives :p**

**U r wrong cuz I know where Andre and Robbie lives. And Tori cuz Andre told me. AND Robbie told me that u live next to Cat so it won't be that hard**

**Of coouurse (it is a sarcasm)**

He wrote nothing else. Fifteen minutes later I heard yhe doorbell.

- I'll open

- KK – Cat said sweetly. I opened the door and there he is. I was surprised when I saw him so I shut the door and ran quickly to the living room where Cat was.

- GOSH! O GOOSH! – I yelled.

- What happened?- She asked me and I told her everything.

- And now he is behind the door. What am I supposed to do?

- First: Calm down and second: go to him.

- Okay.- I start walking towards the door but I turned around to her and asked: "How do I look?"

- Beautiful. Now . . GO!

-Right.- I opened the door and he stood there all the time. He smiled at me and I smiled back.- What are you doing here?

- I told you that I can come here.- He said.

- I know but I did not think you'll do it.

- Are you surprised?

- Yeah- I said louder- So you come here only for that? To show me?- I asked him.

- Maybe . . .

- Stop it! – I said louder.

- Stop doing what? – He said with fake confused. _He is a good actor._

- You know what!- I said

- Maybe . . . – He smiled at me and I could not but smile back.

- Gosh ! STOP IT!

- Stop doing what? – He do it again and I gently punch him in the arm. But he started laugh a little.

- So . . You live . . there. Right? – He showed be his finger at the house next to Cat. I nodded.

- This is not fair.

- But what? – He asked me.

- You know where I live but I do not know where you live.- I said.

- I can show you if you want. I live in the same street but just a little further. From here you won't see my it but when going to school you'll pass next to my house.

- Then you can bring me to school.

- If you ask me nicely . . . – He said with smile.

- Yea yea

- Show you?

- Okay. I'll go tell Cat.

Beck's POV

- I can not believe that you bring me to Cat's place. Again.- She said.

- I am a gentleman.- I said with smile.

- Okay. So . . see you tomorrow at school.- When she opened the door I grabbed her hand so she turned to me.

- What? – Sha asked me.

- Gentleman deserves a kiss on the cheek? – I said. I have no idea why I feel so different when I'm eround her. _I hope she is not mad at me._

- Gentleman deserved when it was a date BUT it wasn't.

- I deserved a hug? – I said.

- Maybe- She said. I stood there and looked into her blue eyes.

- Okay.- She said finally. I just became to her and hugged her. We said goodbyes and I went home. Again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you'll like it<strong>_

_**;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah . . . It's me . . Sorry but I feel terrible! I'm sick and I can't take it anymore! I feel like my head's going to explode. But I'm at home alone so I thought that I update a new chapter. I hope that I'll get well soon. Just wish me luck! **

_Italics represent their mind thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I took my bag and I heard the doorbell. My parents were at work so I went to open the door. When I did it I could not believe my eyes. HE stood there and HE smiled at me. _He is cuute. No Jade! STOP IT! Keep your cool!_ But for some reason I could not. _But WHY?_ I must ask Cat about it. But later.

- What are you doing here? – I asked surprised. _Anyway why is he here?_

- I told you yesterday if you ask me nicely I can bring you to school.- Beck said._ Aw it is soo sweet… NO! I do not care about it. Right?_

- I know but I have not ask you about it.

- Yeah . . But we have a lot of time before first lesson start so I thought that I'll pick you up and we together go for coffee?

- And who will pay? – I asked with my poker face.

- I will of course.

- Okay then.- I sat in the passenger seat in his car and we drove off. I turned on the radio. And I started sing.

_**I can see you're not yourself**_

_** Even when you're here with me**_

_** I know that you somewhere else **_

And then Beck started sing with me.

_**So put another record on**_

_** Kiss and leave me on**_

_** Nothing really matters when we're dancing**_

When the song ended I was in a slight shock.

- Impressive - I said with my cool voice.

- But what . . – He said confused.

- I did not know that you can sing.

- It is true BUT more important is that I did not know you can! – He said with smile.

- It is nothing. – I said simply.

- I thought you'd want to be an actress but now I think you can be a singer too cuz you have a wonderful voice.

- Thanks. – I said – You too. – I felt that I started to blush so I left from the car quickly so he did not saw this.

* * *

><p>At school<p>

I am in math class and guess who is sitting next to me. He! HE! _Calm down Jade. It is nothing._ _Ughr ! I . . I just . . GOSH ! Just when he is near I was not behaving normally_. I mean my mask does not work when I'm with him. My mask always work on everyone ! But not for him. I am myself when I am with Cat or my parents. Always been like that but now . . . With him I am so . . girly and I am myself but girly too ! I mean I like to be myself when I am with him but the worst part is that . . that I like to be GIRLY for him ! Uhh . . he is sweet and nice to me all the time and . . Oh gosh I go again. I just cannot stop it. I am so mad to myself that I think like that about him but . . from the other side I do not feel mad_._ But he cannot find what I think about him. First I need to find what he thinks about me. _What I thinking about ! He probably does not feel to me like I feel to him. Never mind._

- What do you think about? – Beck's voice bring me back to reality.

- Oh . . emm . . nothing – I said. He wanted to say something but ring interrupted him. _Finally I can go home._

Beck went to his locker and I waited for him next to the door when I saw some chick who comes up to him and she started flirting. Somehow I felt angry. I wanted to punch that slut in the face really but really hard. But I could not. I am not his girlfriend so he can do what he want. Ugh . . _But I'll talk to that slut. Just not now._ Finally Beck came to me and we together went to his car. When we were in it I thought I can ask him about this cheerleader. _Yeaa she is a cheerleader._

- So – I started – What she wanted from you?

- SO – He said with smile – You care what she told me?

- No! Of course not. Why I would.

- O.K. She just asked me if I would go out with her in Valentine's Day. – He said simple.

- Damn – I said unintentionally.

- What. You want to go out with me? Valentine's Day will be in two weeks but if you want to go with me . . .

- I just forgot about this stupid Valentine's Day. That's it. – I said louder.

- Jealous? – He said slowly.

- NOO – I said louder but I keep my cool voice. – So – I started after a while – You have chosen a girl for your Valentine's Day cuz you have a lot girls to choose. – I asked him.

- No. What about you? – He asked me back.

- I look forward to these one. – I said sarcastically. – I am not going on a date in this stupid day and I am not going to be a stupid valentine for someone.

- What do you do when some hot guy asked you? – He asked me.

- I start to laugh hard and I shouted in his face: NOO ! – I said simply when Beck parked in front of my house.

- And what would you do if I asked you? – He looked into my eyes.

- Then I . . I . . . Stop looking at me like this! – I said louder.

- I'm just asking – He said and he laugh a little.

- O K then I wonder what to say when you'll do it – I said sarcastically. – But the truth is that . . I gotta go. Bye! – I said and left.

**Beck's POV**

I lay on my bed in RV and I thought. _I would like to go out with Jade but now I'm a little afraid of the reaction. What if she say no? And if she will laugh at me? I have to ask someone._ I took my pear phone and I sent a message to Andre.

**Cat's POV**

I lay on my bet when my pink pear phone rang. _It was Jade._

**I don't know what to do** – Jade

_**About what? **_ - Cat

**About Beck**

_**KK :D TELL ME THE DETAILS ! Hehe**_

She wrote me everything. The whole conversation with Beck. And about Valentine's Day. _Gosh I forgot about it._

_**I think that he just wants to go out with u silly ;) And he wanted to see your reaction.**_

**U think so?**

_**Of course ;p**_

_**So . . U want to go out with him . . huh?**_

**Yeaa . . Maybe ;)**

_**I knew it. When someone look at u two already know what's going on ;)**_

**Really?**

_**Yeah! ;p He is still near u and you're yourself when you're with him. And it means something. It's simple **_

**Maybe you're right . . .**

_**Of course I am! :* And u should do something cuz a lot of girls want to go on a date with him.**_

**Okay. I'm going to do something And thanks.**

_**YaY ! Finally! You're welcome :***_

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV <strong>

**U should do something cuz a lot of guys want to go out with her **– I read text from Andre

You're right! Thanks – I text back

**You're welcome**

So I have a whole two weeks to think about it. But Andre's right. _I have to hurry up_.

*RING*

**I and Tori are at Nozu and we need your and Andre help.** – Jade text me.

What happened? – I text back.

**Nothing wrong now but two guys . . and they don't understand that we want they to go away!**

Okay we'll be there in 10 minutes.

Suddenly I heard a knocking. It was Andre. – Have you got a text from Jade? – He asked.

- Yeah. We need to hurry – I said.

- You're right. – We drive by Andre's car. As we walked into Nozu I saw these guys. I felt anger when I saw one of them flirts with Jade. We started to walk towards them but they went outside.

- Tori text me that we have to go to them hurry.

- Okay – I said as we walked outside. These guys are disgusting. They just stare at them like a perverts. _I'm going to punch this brunet straight in the face._

- I'm going to punch this blond who stare at T straight in the face.

- I was thinking the same. – I said with a little laughter. Suddenly a brunet guy took his arms around Jade waist and he took her closer to him. _Now I punch him on a 100%._ She wanted him to get away but he would not give up. He grabbed her ass. _Now he is dead !_ I approached him and I tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around I punch him straight in the face. I had to punch him really hard because he fell on the sidewalk. When his friend see this he escaped.

- If you ever get too close to her then you see.- When I said it he get up and run away.

- So I'll take T home. – Andre said.

- We can walk – Jade said and I nodded.

- Okay. So Bye – Andre said and left.

**Jade's POV**

Oh Gosh! I have no idea what I should do now. We walk in silence and nobody said anything. TOTAL AWKWARD. We are alone. I have to say something.

- Thanks – I said quietly.

- It is nothing – He said. I think that he was a little embarrassed about what he do. Cuz he is not my boyfriend. But I am impressed.

- No one ever did anything like this for me. – I said and he smiled a little at me. Beck walked me to the door in my house.

- Thanks – I said again

- I told you it was nothing – He said and smiled. I smiled back.

- You know what? – I said

- What? – He asked. He looked straight into my eyes. _His eyes are beautiful._

- It means for me a lot – I said and he smiled again. Then I kissed him on the cheek. I turned around, say bye and walk inside.

* * *

><p>Now I lay in my bed and I think what I have done. GOSH . . I cannot believe I did it ! How could I ! I mean I like it . . but . . Ugh ! It was such a girly! And I hate it. I hate him cuz it is his fault! But . . from the other side . . . I . . I feel comfortable with him. And I like to be girly when I am with him. Gosh I said it again. GOSH I said that I like to be girly. <em>It is insane. I am insane! I cannot control myself. And it is his fault! <em>

I took my pear phone out of my pocket_. WoW. I have two new texts. One from Tori and one from Beck! _I decided that I will read text from Tori first.

**How was it? ;) - **Tori

Okay** - **Jade

**U mean okay OR okay OKAY ?**

Shut up!

**K ;) But by the way I wanted to say that I invited Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck and u to my place. Tomorrow at 6 pm. For sleepover so take your pajamas. It'll be fun. You'll see :p**

Maybe I be there.

**Beck will be there too ;p**

I don't care.

**Yeah of course you don't ;d**

Shut up!

**KK ;) U come?**

Okaay

**Great! See u tomorrow ;)**

Yeah see ya

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to add a new chapter soon! I just want to say that in the next chapters you see the other side of Jade. BUT this you will see later. Now I hope you like it. Just tell me whether you like it. <strong>

**And if you have any great stories then send me a message. I would be grateful. **

**Bye ;) **


End file.
